Sunshine, Rainbows And All That Trash
by Sweet Darkling
Summary: Ever wondered what life was like before the Vampires came to Forks and werewolfery ruined or made the lives of our favourite La Pushers? Ever wondered what Jacob was like, as a little kid? Who did the twins fancy? How bitter was Leah? It's all here!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Twilight.

**Author's note****:** Jeez, I'm on a Leah role. This one will be about life in general before all this werewolf stuff, though. It'll be introducing life at the Blacks soon, and others, etc. I've purposely tried to keep the guy in this chapter a little ambiguous; although I'm sure many of you can guess who it is. I hope you enjoy it. I found this chapter a little hard because it was essentially just setting up the scene and the story. It should get a little more interesting after this, touch wood.

**Sunshine, Rainbows And All That Trash**

**Chapter I**

He caught sight of her well before she noticed him and he was oh so relieved that at least this evening wouldn't be dull as hell. She was busy putting books from her locker into her bag. God knew how but despite being smart and actually spending time studying, she wasn't a bore; Much the opposite, in fact.

"Lee. Lee?" He called out to her, weaving through all of the students. "What're you doing?"

She smiled a bright smile at him, her eyes twinkling as she replied, "Putting my books in my bag. What does it look like?"

Always with the sarcasm, that girl. "No, really? I thought you were having wild sex for a second." He loved the snort of laughter that came from her. "No, seriously, what are you up to this evening?"

"Waiting for Seth," She said with a careless shrug. "He's got soccer practice tonight. You?"

"I was going to catch a ride with some of my friends –"

"Ooh, your older, _scandalous_, hardcore friends that you have wild sex with?"

"-but I thought I'd just chill with you instead." He finished, ignoring Leah's interruption. She was such a child sometimes and this was just his way of saying that she'll have to put up with him this evening. He really, desperately needed more friends that didn't find the height of humour in words like 'poo'. "How's Seth doing anyway?"

"He's fine. He loves soccer." She paused thoughtfully for a second. "And he's not bad at it, actually. He's playing midfielder at the moment but I think he prefers the defensive positions."

"You _think_ he prefers the defensive positions?" He questioned her teasingly, knowing her answer full well and she grinned in response.

"Ok, so he told me he prefers those positions." They walked towards the field, Leah having given him her bag to carry and bloody hell was it heavy. "What about you? How's baseball going?"

It was a bad question to ask because, within seconds, he was telling her of everything he'd done well, in practices and matches, everything he did wrong, everything that was just ok, what the others were doing (especially that jackass, Dixon, the arrogant little twit) and even when they'd arrived at the soccer field and were sitting on the sides, he kept chattering on about it. After several minutes, he paused to look over at Leah, only to have her turn to him questioningly.

"What? Why'd you stop?"

"You're not bored?"

"No." She turned her gaze back onto her eight year old brother, kicking the ball around. "We haven't really talked like that in a while." She added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, not for like two weeks. Maybe even three." He had no idea what she found interesting about him talking on and on about something that she didn't participate in. He'd never understood why or how she found this interesting but it was comforting to know that she still did. Just the way he'd listen to her about dramatics or the books she were reading, although he'd be damned if he ever read them. "You brother really isn't that bad. Is he going to try out for the school team?"

"Yeah, he should get picked. I'm not worried," she said, with a slight furrow in her otherwise smooth forehead.

"Worried?" He prompted her.

"Just...in case he doesn't make the team, you know," Leah abruptly changed the topic. "So...how's Rebecca doing?" There was a snigger in her voice that he couldn't understand.

"Rebecca? She's ok..." He said warily, trying to work out just what the words were between the lines. "I think she spends more time bullying Jacob than she does studying." He stopped when he heard Leah's snort.

"That's not what I heard." She tried to hide her smirk by dropping her head forward a little but it was easily visible anyway.

"Ok..." It was now his forehead that had a puzzled (and slightly worried and scared) furrow. "I'm sure she's got other things keeping her busy." He added as an afterthought, "And it could be Rachel that's the one that's busy torturing Jacob."

"I think they might have other things on their mind..." She wasn't even trying to hide her feral grin now.

"GOAL!" He was suddenly up on his feet, clapping his hands and feeling more than a little moronic beside Leah. "Your brother just scored." He told her unnecessarily.

"I know," She was much more dignified with her cheering, still sitting beside him and clapping her hands. "He kicked that little bugger's arse!" Maybe she was only dignified in her behaviour... "I hate that kid," She told him. "He's been making life hell for Seth. And he's too small for me to beat him up."

He thought about how different a sister Leah was to Seth, compared to Rachel and Rebecca to Jacob. He'd heard his mom talking about how much trouble the Blacks had, trying to stop the three from fighting, _literally_, with each other. It seemed that twins didn't get along all the time.

"I'm babysitting the Blacks today," Leah brought up yet another topic seemingly randomly. Well, not that randomly since she'd just been smirking deviously about Rebecca and/or Rachel. How the hell could she tell them apart? He had enough time differentiating Jacob from Embry from Quil. "Want to join me?"

The yes was almost out of his mouth before he noticed her looking slyly at him. And smiling slyly too, for that matter. He knew never to trust devious fourteen year old girls. That was like pouring oil on himself and setting himself alight, _after_ jumping in a giant bowl of vodka, because he was damned if he'd ever drink that nasty stuff EVER again, when it took him two weeks to recover from only three shots (or so they said!). "Why?" He cursed himself for how stupid his question sounded and for stupidity in general and mostly because boys should definitely not be scared of girls, no matter how smart or devious they might be.

"Why?" She looked at him as if he was crazy. "So I don't get _bored_ babysitting the babies? Or get murdered by them." She added, her eyes once again on her brother, although there still was a suspicious smile on her face.

"Sure. As long as you don't try and seduce me." Guess his evening definitely wasn't going to be dull, he thought as he smiled at Leah's snort.

"In your dreams and my nightmares; maybe in your acid dreams too."

He loved the way she looked so smug and devious and how smart she was and how she didn't laugh (too much) at words like 'poo' and, mostly, really, he loved the snort she did when she laughed. He was _sooooo_ glad they were friends. He'd have been bored out of his mind, otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** Don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note****:** Ok, so initially, I just wanted to delve into how and why Leah and Sam fell in love. And then, I got the most interesting idea of what Leah may have been like back then, how they got together, how it got serious and everything else. So it's almost as if the previous chapter was prologue and this is kind of the first electric spark that sets of the Sam-and-Leah chain of events. Hope you guys enjoy it. Any feedback is welcome, whether you liked it, hated it, was completely indifferent or you want to ramble on about something completely irrelevant. (Also, I used the nickname 'Little Lee' and as I'm on a Gossip Girl high at the moment, it's clearly inspired by that show.)

* * *

**Sunshine, Rainbows And All That Trash**

**Chapter II**

Sam finally decided to give up on his chemistry homework and chose, instead, to focus on Leah. She'd given up on her homework a while back and was curled up in the corner of the sofa, reading _Mansfield Park_ again. He still didn't understand how she could read the same book time and again. It wasn't so much that he had trouble reading it the first time round – sure, there were a few that were ridiculously boring but most books were readable, sort of – it was more that if you knew the story, what was the point in reading it? Where was the excitement?

Regardless, it was quite entertaining to watch her expression change as she read. He'd been impressed and a little scared by how well she had handled Jacob, setting his dinner, making sure he did his homework, playing with him a little and then firmly telling him to sleep (with the threat of painting his nails in his sleep if he doesn't).

"Given up on your homework finally?" She asked without looking up from her book.

"What can I say? I'm clearly more tenacious than you," His lips perked up into a half-smile.

"More stubborn is more like it," she retorted, twinkling eyes looking at him now. She cocked her head to one side, listening intently. "Guess Mr Black's back."

She sounded disappointed, Sam realised. A few seconds later, the door opened and slammed shut. A quick startled glance to Leah showed that she was just as surprised as him, until a knowing look came over as he heard somebody stomping upstairs.

"Hi Rachel," Leah's smile was once again that mixture of friendly and cheeky and he turned to Rachel questioningly.

"Hi, Lee. My brother give you any trouble?" She sat herself down on the table between the two of them.

"Not really. He should be in bed, pretending to be asleep at least."

Rachel chuckled, deep and rich. "I don't know how you do it. How exactly do you make Jacob behave himself?"

"I just threatened to paint his nails a bright pink when he finally did fall asleep." It wasn't just Rachel that chuckled out loud at this, or looked at Leah appreciatively.

"Is Rebecca ok?" Sam asked, once the laughter had subsided.

"Define ok," Rachel made a face as she looked up at the ceiling. "She...hasn't really had the best day so far."

"Day or date?" Leah looked at Rachel inquisitively and Sam boggled at the implication. _Dating_? Really? Did Mr Black know and did he_ allow _it? His questions were answered almost immediately, as Rachel shushed Leah, along with frantic hand gestures.

"Look, Jacob doesn't know and we don't _want_ him to know." A sly smile spread across Rachel's face. "But you're right... It was a pretty awful date."

"What happened?" Sam glanced at Leah, who was asking this question as if it was expected, _normal_. Was it? He didn't know anyone that was dating in La Push. Of course he'd thought about it. He'd imagined some gorgeous blonde with blue eyes and legs that went on for miles, or dark hair, sultry dark eyes and curves to die for... Sadly, these women seemed to exist only in magazine and TV and he'd never come across any girl that was so breathtaking. And as for the girls he did know... Gross, dating them was just _wrong_. He couldn't imagine kissing them or anything else. He didn't _want_ to imagine it. So yeah, although he knew that some teens must be dating and he knew that he _wanted_ to date, there was a total lack of opportunity until he got a car, he supposed, and got to go to malls and check girls out.

"He was a complete twat." Sighing dramatically, Rachel flicked some glossy, black hair back as Sam watched, his eyes opening a little wider, his mouth falling open a little. "He thought I was Rebecca." She giggled a little, looking at Lee with appraising eyes. "He also...kissed me a little."

Sam's startled eyes turned to Leah's giggling response. "How does a boy kiss you '_a little_'?"

Rachel almost shrieked with laughter at that and heard a slamming door upstairs in response. Lowering her voice, she admitted, "Ok, you have a fair point there. And I guess Rebecca doesn't really share our good mood today. But how do _you_ know so much about kissing, Little Lee?"

Sam almost gasped out loud as he saw a dusky pink colour spread under the golden tone of her skin. "Nothing," was her shaky reply. Even he didn't buy that and Rachel's excited squeal announced it just as clearly.

"Who did you kiss? _When_ did you kiss? Why haven't _I_ heard about this before?" She was leaning forward, her smile positively dazzling just as much as Lee's was retiring and startled.

"I.._no-one_. I ha-haven't kissed anyone." She stuttered, avoiding the expectant eyes staring at her. "_Seriously_, I haven't kissed anyone."

"Come on, Lee. Give us all the juicy details. Sam and I won't tell anyone," She winked in Sam's direction and Leah squirmed all the more.

"When was it?" Sam was surprised by how..._curious_ he sounded.

Leah shrugged one shoulder carelessly. Something that sounded like 'last year' was muttered almost inaudibly.

"_Last_ year?" Sam echoed, stunned out of his previous silence. "How come I didn't know about this?" He asked, indignant that such a crucial event in her life had been kept from him so long. Another shrug of the shoulders was her only answer.

"Was it good?" Sam's mouth dropped open at the suggestion that it could be bad. Kisses couldn't be _bad_, could they? He looked at Leah curiously and felt a sudden fear about all these things when he saw her shake her head. It _was_ bad? A gurgle of laughter from Rachel told him that she wasn't surprised.

"Don't worry, it gets better," she reassured Leah, only to be stopped short by hearing a muttered 'I know'. "Wh-what? You've _kissed_ more than once?" She spluttered.

"_Leah_'s had more than one kiss?" Rebecca abruptly joined the question, her incredulous expression and Sam had the strongest urge to laugh and laugh and laugh. This whole conversation was bizarre and surreal. He felt like one of his closest friends was someone he didn't know, like his community was camouflaged from his very eyes and it made him bloody _scared_ to kiss a damn girl, after having spent the last couple of years fantasising about it on practically an hourly basis. (Every other minute, if he was honest about it.)

"I think it's time we left," Leah stood up, hair falling across her face, carefully shielding her from now three curious pairs of eyes. Sam stood up automatically, his mind still a crazy mixture of chaos and blank.

"Fine," Rebecca smirked. "But just keep in mind, Little Lee. Tomorrow, lunchtime, we're going to find you and get _every_ tiny detail out of you."

Leah left without asking for any payment for the babysitting she had done today and Sam followed her, not having thought of it at all.

"So you've kissed a guy, huh?" Sam cleared his throat once the door closed behind them, his pulse thumping at the awkwardness of the situation between them now. "And didn't tell me," he couldn't help adding a little resentfully.

She glanced at him then, the first time she had since the subject had been broached. Her face wore an expression he'd never seen before, one he couldn't describe and one he couldn't understand. "I can tell you all about it tomorrow, if you like?" She sounded almost shy, speaking so softly.

His lips turned up into that half-smile she always seemed to bring to his face. "Yeah, sure, as long as you tell me _all the juicy details_," He quoted, snickering along with her.

"Sure thing, but I bet you'll be begging me to stop before I'm done," she teased back and things went back to normal between them, the usual playfulness, the banter, the talking of anything and everything.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. _After_ lunch; After school?"

"Yeah, sounds good," He replied. As her hand brushed past his arm as a goodbye, it felt completely different to before. For the briefest moment, he didn't have the faintest idea who the girl next to him was, of what this touch meant, of how this touch _felt_, of what was happening. The moment passed, as did this brief uncertainty. Sam walked home, thinking instead of videogames, homework he hadn't finished and resolutely not thinking about tomorrow, after school.


End file.
